


Heart

by einsKai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Their heartbeats are the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome HeadFullOfCanons (http://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons) who betaed this for me!

Narita was born into a good life.  
His parents were soulmates, both of them had jobs, so the family had enough money and time – at least his parents put aside enough time to spend it with him and his younger sister. They were a normal family.

When he was ten years old he found out, what his soulbond was.

Every person in the world had a soulmate. Well, not everyone had one, there were people without soulmates or with more than one. But most times one person had one other person as a fated partner, determined through a sign.  
Sometimes it was the name of the person, that was inked somewhere on the person’s body, or the first sentence this special person would say. Sometimes soulmates left trails of colour on each other or they couldn't see the colour of their soulmates' eyes until they saw it in their soulmates' eyes for the first time. Some shared their skin, their dreams, thoughts or emotions.

Narita shared a heart.

When he was ten years old a terrible pain shot through his chest, in the middle of a lesson he fell off of his chair, squirming in pain on the dusty floor of the classroom. He didn't remember the drive to the hospital, but he remembered the doctor, who had treated him.

The doctor was friendly towards him, he didn't speak to his parents as if he wasn't there but explained to him what was going on, as good as he could explain to a ten year old.

“You're fine. Nothing is wrong, you're not sick.” His parents sighed relieved, his mom almost crushed his hand with hers. He felt a tear drip onto his arm. His father squeezed his shoulder and put an arm around his mother.

Her tears of happiness changed into tears of grief as quickly as they had come.

“It's your soulmate who's sick. You share a heart. The pain you just felt was probably just a “shadow” of the pain they were feeling in that moment.”

Narita gulped. His soulmate was sick? And they shared a heart?

“If his soulmates´ heart stops beating…?”, his father threw an unfinished question into the room, too afraid to think this thought to the end.

The doctor shook his head. “No, he just feels this “shadow” of pain. Their heartbeat may be synchronized but both have their own heart. The medical condition is not the same. I'm just afraid that you can't become an extreme athlete, so you don't put too much of a strain onto your soulmate. Do you think you can do that? For your soulmate?”

A few days later Narita told his parents that he wanted to become a doctor.

*

Narita took a sip of his coffee, while reading a report. A patient who was being treated for a few weeks now was getting a little better. His breathing didn't stop when he was sleeping, like it had done before. At least the breathing didn't stop more often than was considered normal. It was the heart that was the problem. For some strange reason the patient didn't want to do transplantation, even though it had been recommended more than one time and it would surely save his life.

The cardiologist put his empty cup down. He would try to convince the patient that a heart transplant was the best thing he could do.

“Kazu!”, the patient greeted him cheerfully, as he stepped into the room. Instantly an almost fond smile appeared on Narita's face. Kinoshita Hisashi wormed his way into Narita's heart, if it was because of the strength he showed, his looks that were (objectively of course) perfect or something else entirely – he didn't know. Maybe it was a mix of all. “Hisashi”, he replied, in similar friendly matter, “how are you today? Is everything alright?” “Yes, since I'm here I only had one bigger attack.” “That's good to hear. But I'm not here for small talk but something more important.” Hisashi pulled a face: “Is it because of the transplant again? I already said I won't do it.”

Angry red bloomed on his cheeks and it was adorable but Narita forced himself to stay professional.

“Why not?”

Hisashi avoided his eyes, embarrassed. “My… my soulmate is-”, he cut off his sentence and gasped for air.

The exact same moment Hisashi’s face scrunched up in pain, pain exploded in Narita's chest. Even though he got used to it, the attacks still hurt. He fell down to his knees but somehow managed to call a nurse.

A few minutes later Narita looked into Hisashi’s face. Because of the painkillers his eyes where unfocused, but deep inside of them there was an understanding. He followed him with his drowsy look. A nurse treated his lips, he bit until they bled in a futile try to muffle his screams of pain.

In Narita's head the puzzle pieces slowly fit together.  
His soulmate, the person he shares a heartbeat with, the person for whom he became a cardiologist to safe them – this person was Kinoshita Hisashi. Hisashi didn't want to do transplantation because he feared that he would lose the connection to his soulmate, to him, he, Narita Kazuhito was this soulmate.

On this day Narita didn't have time to talk to Hisashi, because he was completely drowsy from the painkillers and didn't wake up anymore. Instead, he did a lot of research on how their soulbond worked.

It was a soulbond that wasn't common but not rare either. It was supposed to work this way: Their heartbeats should be in sync for their whole lives. As soon as they would see each other for the first time, there would be a stronger beat, to signal they had met each other. Hisashi's heartbeat was so irregular that none of them had thought that there was something off about the stronger beat. None of them realized when they had met, almost a month ago when Hisashi was first brought to the hospital.

*

“I love you”, Hisashi said when they saw each other next time, “I love you and we are connected through our hearts, who am I to give this up just because I'm a little sick?”  
Narita sat down on the chair next to Hisashi’s bed and looked him into the eyes. “You're not a little sick. Your life is in danger every day and it could be saved with transplantation. We have a compatible donor heart for you. You only need to sign.” “I don't want to lose you!” Narita's heartbeat sped up, the rhythm of Hisashi's anger vibrating through him. “Our hearts are literally connected, it's the same cadence. I can't throw that away, I just can't! And I can't understand how you, especially you, can ask that of me!”

Narita waited for a few seconds before he dared to look into Hisashi's face. His cheekbones were dusted in a lovely pink.

“I don't ask of you to get rid of your soulbond, Hisashi.”

“Our soulbond! And yes, if my heart is replaced-” “Stop. Calm down. I'll explain it to you, okay?”

Hisashi swallowed down any complaints and nodded hesitantly.

“I know someone, prospective director. We went to high school together. His soulbond is a tattoo-type. He has a gorgeous dragon on his thigh. Two years ago his house burned to the ground. He got some severe burns and there had to be skin transplantation. Before the synthetic skin fell off he wanted to look at it, to act as if his leg didn't have a soulmark on it and a normal leg was blemished by scars, not his soulmark, that would surely be deformed or even gone completely. He didn't know how to deal with that, so he tried to lie to himself. But the tattoo was still there. It was on the synthetic skin and is on the scars today, looking as great as ever.  
Hisashi, a soulbond is not dependent on the body part but on the person. There were experiments where eyes from people with a colourtype, who couldn't see colours until they met their soulmate, were transplanted to people of the same type who hadn't met their soulmate. They couldn't see colours until they met their soulmate, even though their eyes had technically transformed. Do you understand, Hisashi? It doesn't depend on your heart, it depends on you. Even if you get the transplant, it won't change anything. We are soulmates. I became a cardiologist to save you. Now that I have the chance to do it, you refuse to let me safe you? I can't let that happen. Please do the surgery.”

He took Hisashi’s hand that reciprocated the squeeze. After a silence that seemed to go on forever, he asked:

“Where do I need to sign?”

*

A week later the surgery was executed.  
“Are you going to operate on me?”  
He shook his head.  
“Even though our hearts aren't in the same medical condition, we have no idea what happens to me when you're being operated on. We can't take the risk that the doctor loses consciousness during surgery. Surgeries on family members and friends are also forbidden. You're my soulmate, of course I'm not allowed to perform surgery. The pressure to not make any mistakes would be too great”, he squeezed Hisashi’s hand. He didn't really know, who he wanted to assure, Hisashi or himself.

They said goodbye before Hisashi was brought to the operating room. Narita went to a room where he could be observed – better safe than sorry.  
He really lost consciousness, when the surgery began. Whoever controlled those soulbonds – they did a marvellous job and cared a lot about the surroundings.

*

When he woke up, Hisashi lay in the bed next to him.

He sat up, took a sip from the cup standing on the small table next to him. Narita checked the date and time – fifteen hours had passed since he last checked. That meant Hisashi survived the surgery. His look fell onto the body next to him. The electrocardiogram showed the calm, powerful heartbeat that he also felt in his chest and Hisashi’s chest rose and fell regularly with deep breaths.  
Narita felt tears rise in his eyes, just like with his mother all those years ago, when she found out everything was alright.

Now everything was alright. This time for real.

Fondly he looked at the picture displayed in front of him. Then he took Hisashi’s hand and waited for him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little soulmate alternate universe.
> 
> It´s not as well researched as I could have but what I found out didn´t always fit with the story, so it´s magical soulmate medicine or something.
> 
> I still hope you had fun!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
